La différence entre toi et moi
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: Deux mois avant, Lazard avait vaguement mentionné la possibilité de promouvoir deux Secondes Classes au rang de Première Classe. Sephiroth avait bien rigolé. Il avait pensé que c'était une blague du directeur et n'avait pas imaginé deux minutes qu'il pouvait être sérieux. Il avait visiblement tort.


**La différence entre toi et moi**

 _Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci_

-Sephiroth ?

Le susnommé releva la tête, étonné d'avoir été interrompu. Il avait pris la liberté de lire dans l'espace commun réservé aux Premières Classes. Vu que, malgré ses dix-neuf ans, il était le seul à être Première Classe, il s'était dit à juste titre qu'apporter un peu de lecture à faire pendant son temps libre n'allait pas déranger grand monde. C'est pour ça qu'il fut surpris de voir le directeur du Soldat, Lazard Deusericus venir le chercher jusqu'ici. Généralement quand il avait une mission à lui confier, il lui envoyait un message sur son téléphone. Personne ne venait le voir ici. Quand quelqu'un d'autre que son directeur le cherchait, on allait dans ses quartiers tambouriner à sa malheureuse porte pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes pour voir s'il était là. Alors il déménageait ici, car personne n'osait mettre les pieds dans cet espace réservé à l'élite de la Compagnie. Une élite telle que lui par exemple. Pas que cette solitude le dérangeait, au contraire, mais il avait passé la majeure partie de son existence seule alors... Peut-être qu'un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il avait songé à s'acheter un poisson rouge, une semaine auparavant.

-Oui ?

Lazard s'écarta pour faire entrer deux garçons qui, à vue de nez devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui.

-Je te présente Angeal Hewley et Genesis Rhapsodos. Je t'en ai parlé, tu te souviens ?

S'il voulait parler du fait qu'il avait vaguement mentionné la possibilité de promouvoir deux Secondes Classes au rang de Première, il y avait environ deux mois, alors oui il s'en souvenait. Il avait bien rigolé d'ailleurs. Il avait pensé que c'était une blague du directeur et n'avait pas imaginé deux minutes qu'il pouvait être sérieux. Il avait visiblement tort.

-Ils ont été promu ce matin alors je leur montre leurs quartiers.

Sephiroth se leva.

-Je te fais confiance pour leur faire bon accueil.

Traduction : Démerdes-toi avec eux.

Sur ces bonnes paroles transpirantes d'ironie, le directeur les laissa. Angeal s'approcha de Sephiroth et lui tendit la main.

-Angeal, enchanté.

Sephiroth lui rendit sa poignée de main.

-Sephiroth, moi de même.

-Ça va ! On sait qui t'est !

L'argenté haussa un sourcil face au ton qu'avait employé le roux. PERSONNE ne lui parlait de cette façon. Pas même Hojo, c'était pour dire !

-Pas la peine de te la péter. Y doit pas y'avoir un seul mec sur la Planète qui ne sait pas qui t'est ! Et t'façon, tu sais la différence entre toi et moi ?

-Tu veux dire : à part le fait que je sois plus vieux, plus gradé, mieux payé, plus sollicité que toi ? Sans parler des notions de respect que tes parents n'ont visiblement pas pris la peine de t'enseigner...

-Cet uniforme fait cool sur moi. Alors que toi...

Angeal soupira.

-Genesis...

Le roux, n'écoutant pas son ami, s'affala sur le divan en mâchant bruyamment son chewing-gum.

-Non sans dec' on t'a jamais dit que t'avais un air trop space ?. Avec tes cheveux gris et tes yeux trop chelous là... Nan mais j'vous jure...

Sephiroth fulminait. Il prit un ton doucereux pour débiter entre ses dents

-Pour la... Millième fois... Mes cheveux ne sont pas gris, ils sont argentés. Et mes yeux ne sont pas « chelou » je suis né comme ça.

-C'est ça ouais, répondit le roux. Je suis sûr que tu te décolores les cheveux et que tu te mets des lentilles...

-Excuses-le, demanda Angeal. Il est en pleine crise d'adolescence.

-D'adol... Mais vous avez quel âge, tous les deux ?

-Dix-huit ans, répondit Angeal.

-J't'en pose des questions ? Répondit Genesis au même instant.

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil.

-Ce n'est pas un peu tard pour sa crise d'adolescence ?

-Ça dure depuis 5 ans.

-Je suis pas dans ma crise d'ado ! Je suis plus un ado d'abord !

-Avec un tel comportement, explosa l'argenté, laisse-moi te dire que j'aurai honte à ta place !

-J't'emmerde le vieux !

-Si tes parents te voyaient! Espèce de sale mioche ! Je suis ton supérieur, tu me dois le respect !

-Respect de mon cul oui ! Supérieur à la noix !

-Imbécile !

-Connard !

-Abruti !

-Looseur !

-Sale gamin présomptueux !

-Moi au moins, mes cheveux ne sont pas gris !

-Ils ne sont pas gris ils sont ARGENTÉS !

-C'est ça ouais ! Et moi je suis wutaien !

S'ensuivit une longue dispute pendant laquelle Angeal essaya vainement de donner un sens à son existence et à sa présence dans cette pièce.

Plus tard, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu tomber sur pires collègues. Quelques années plus tard, quand il rencontra Zack Fair, il se dit que si.


End file.
